Turning Tables
by BornThisWay201f
Summary: A majority of the story is inspired from the song that Adele's sings and is the sequel To House Of Santana. Rachel has changed because of Finn...again
1. Chapter 1

_Turning Tables_

_By_

_BornThisWay201_

_Part One_

_It all started the day before school as Rachel went to the hair stylist. She got a couple of high-lights in her hair then went on a emergency shopping spree with Kurt given Rachel's budget she got a lot of Non-Rachel clothes…Her goal, a new look and hopefully a new attitude. _

_**Close enough to start a war**_

_**All that I have is on the floor**_

_**God only knows what we're fighting for**_

_**All that I say, you always say more**_

_**I can't keep up with your turning tables**_

_**Under your thumb, I can't breathe**_

"_Do you really want to do this?" Kurt asked and Rachel responded, "I am going to leave Kurt, he knows that and I thought…..I didn't want him to join me but….We had this great Summer Kurt and then…." Rachel then pick up a pair of boots. _

_**So I won't let you close enough to hurt me**_

_**No, I won't ask you, you to just desert me**_

_**I can't give you, what you think you give me**_

_**It's time to say goodbye to turning tables**_

_**To turning tables**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Turning Tables_

_By_

_BornThisWay201_

_Part Two_

_So Kurt drove behind Rachel to go home and then talked about what outfit would match with what…_

_She needed a change from Jesse and Finn's drama._

_If she looked in the mirror and not saw the girl they would used to seeing then maybe she could start to get over them for good. Something to give her the fire to go where she needs to be. _

_**Under haunted skies I see you, ooh**_

_**Where love is lost, your ghost is found**_

_**I braved a hundred storms to leave you**_

_**As hard as you try, no I will never be knocked down**_

_**I can't keep up with your turning tables**_

_**Under your thumb, I can't breathe**_

_It was the first day of school as Santana and Brittany would walking down the hall for the first time together having an awesome summer…"Morning ladies!" Will said and the girls responded, "Morning Mr. Schue." "My dad was talking about a jam session at the club on Friday told me to tell you to remind you." Santana said and Will thank Santana… "Guys you know you have phones to do that and internet not his daughter and your student." Santana nicely pointed that out. She turned back around. _

_Quinn then walked with the girls and wondered if they would going to o back to Cheerios. "Brittany wants to go Julliard and being in Glee is the best way to gets her there…Me I'm thinking Colombia and I need to give all my attention to everything but Cheerios." Santana said and Quinn responded, "I don't know yet…." Quinn then stopped and so they saw what they would staring at…_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Turning Tables**_

_**By**_

_**BornThisWay201**_

_**Part Three…**_

_Everyone still couldn't believe what happened next…_

_**So I won't let you close enough to hurt me, no**_

_**I won't ask you, you to just desert me**_

_**I can't give you, what you think you give me**_

_**It's time to say goodbye to turning tables**_

_**Turning tables**_

_**Next time I'll be braver**_

_**I'll be my own savior**_

_**When the thunder calls for me**_

_**Next time I'll be braver**_

_**I'll be my own savior**_

_**Standing on my own two feet**_

_There she was with new hi-lights in her hair, torn black jeans and a low cut shirt with just above the knee boots. Rachel turned and nodded to them. The girls would speechless but then…Finn walked to Rachel but couldn't get a word out…_

"_**You are the biggest asshole ever! All those times when you would so supportive all Summer you would trying to get me to stay here in LIMA! Fuck you" Rachel yelled and gave him a thunderous slap then moved Finn out of her way. They would all speechless**_

_**I won't let you close enough to hurt me, no**_

_**I won't ask you, you to just desert me**_

_**I can't give you, what you think you give me**_

_**It's time to say goodbye to turning tables**_

_**To turning tables**_

_Everyone knew that Rachel was going to be the chosen to Leave Lima and become what she wants. How long it will take? It don't matter everyone knew it was going to be…As Rachel was in the bathroom she was crying really hard because it took a lot out of her to be that mean. The five girls of Glee would trying to figure who was going to go in there.. It was Santana. Rachel wipe the tears away._

"_You know I don't see why your crying, I mean you know I'm a bitch. Slapping the shit out of people and causing a scene, my job. Dude your going to make it and so just…." Santana said and Rachel responded, "Your really not good at this…" Santana shook her head no. "Look Berry, Finn is an idiot. That's the guy who will make you just want to be a music teacher and wear a vast every day. I'm sorry Mr. Schu is cool but now your hair looks great. Do you really want his hair style? Being with Jesse and Finn they_

_could fuck your shit up. Being with a man or woman in my case who respects all of you…That's what you want." Santana finished and Rachel responded, "That was good… Thank you Santana." _

_God Brittany must be rubbing off on her because she slowly gave Rachel a hug, it was awkward and then she stopped…Santana motion for her not to tell anyone and Rachel non-verbally told her she won't. _

_**Close enough to start a war**_

_**All that I have is on the floor**_

_**God only knows what we're fighting for**_

_**All that I say, you always say more**_

_As Rachel walked out of the bathroom she went through the day and then it was time for Glee. In that room that was her house but sometimes people listen to Finn best. However, when it's all on the line when it's just her, it's Rachel who comes through with the win. _

_**I won't let you close enough to hurt me, no**_

_**I won't ask you, you to just desert me**_

_**I can't give you, what you think you give me**_

_**It's time to say goodbye to turning tables**_

_**To turning tables**_

_This was her dream….Her dream…..She looked around and saw the talent then looked at Finn she could do this year. _


End file.
